Y así
by Suki90
Summary: -Prometo hacerte... muy felíz. -Con ésta propuesta, me has hecho inmensamente feliz.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los derechos de los personajes utilizados en este escrito le pertenecen a su autor _**Tite Kubo**_**.** Este one-shot fue hecho sin fines lucrativos; mi único objetivo es distraerlos un poco de sus deberes y relajarlos.

—_Piensan_.

—Hablan

—Lo que ocurre u ocurrió al hablar—

* * *

**Y así**

—Entonces, ¿aceptas? —preguntó con semblante serio mientras tenía prisioneras las manos de un ser más pequeño que él.

—Sí, acepto —respondió mientras se soltaba del agarre y lo abrazaba con gran emoción.

La joven sintió cómo los brazos de su ahora prometido rodeaban con delicadeza su pequeño cuerpo. Tan absorta estaba en esa sensación que no se percató de cuando su novio bajó su rostro hasta su oído.

—Te prometo hacerte muy feliz —concluyó.

—No necesitas prometerme nada —respondió—, yo confío plenamente en ti —le dijo en un susurro—. Ichigo, con ésta propuesta…—se separó lentamente— ya me has hecho inmensamente feliz.

Y no se tuvo que decir nada más para asegurarse de que esa promesa se cumpliera, lo único que tuvieron que hacer fue unir sus labios con los del otro, esperando que ese fuera el primero de millones que vendrían.

Después de haber hecho esa promesa el tiempo decidió dar un pequeño salto; así, los años pasaron volando rápidamente, así tal cuales las aves que vemos en cielo todos los días.

La silueta de un hombre de estatura promedio comenzaba a hacerse visible entre las solitarias calles de Ciudad Karakura, en dónde el atardecer ya había dado paso a la noche. El joven adulto venía a un paso extremadamente lento, su rostro mostraba un cansancio total, lo que explicaba su lento caminar.

El hombre de cansada mirada y lento andar iba tan distraído que ni siquiera notó que alguien se cruzó por su camino. Dicha distracción produjo un pequeño accidente.

— ¡Oiga fíjese por dónde camina! —gritó irritado un hombre de tez pálida, lentes y de cabello azul cual sus ojos mientras se levantaba. Estaba a punto de gritarle más cosas a quien lo había hecho caer pero se detuvo al observar con cuidado al otro sujeto— Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí —explicó con su usual voz deductiva—, es ni más ni menos que el famoso doctor Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo, quien aún se encontraba en el suelo, alzó la mirada para saber con quién había chocado. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al ver a quien tenía frente a él. Se levantó un poco lento, pues aún no salía del asombro.

—Ishida, eres tú —dijo sin más el joven doctor del hospital general de Karakura.

—Así es —respondió mientras extendía su mano—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo Kurosaki —dijo con una sonrisa poco visible en su rostro.

—Sí, ha pasado bastante tiempo —comentó estrechando su mano.

—Parece ser que, a pesar de que ya eres todo un profesional, sigues siendo el mismo idiota distraído de la secundaria. Eres patético Kurosaki —sentenció Ishida como si nada después de soltar su mano.

— ¡Óyeme! —exclamó Ichigo algo molesto al escuchar los comentarios que solía hacerle Uryu Ishida en la secundaria— No te cansas de decirme eso, ¿verdad?

—Para nada, tu desdicha y molestia son mi pan de cada día —contestó al momento en que movía sus lentes.

—Te has vuelto peor de insoportable, ¿lo sabías? —expresó Ichigo con cansancio— En fin, ¿cómo te ha ido? ¿Cómo está Inoue?

—Primero, estoy más que seguro que me ha ido mejor que a ti —respondió de forma arrogante.

—Eso quisieras maldito bastardo —susurró por lo bajo el ahora recibido doctor.

Uryu sonrió levemente, había logrado escuchar lo que su ex-compañero de clase murmuró por lo bajo. Le alegraba, sintió felicidad por saber que aún era como en ese entonces, que no había cambiado; tal vez su aspecto ya era el de un hombre maduro, pero su actitud, oh ese carácter seguía siendo el mismo, no importaba cuantos años pasaran, Kurosaki Ichigo seguía siendo Kurosaki Ichigo.

Suspiró.

—Y bueno, Orihime-san se encuen-

—Ishida —interrumpió de pronto—, ¿sigues a Inoue de esa manera? —preguntó un poco confundido— ¿Qué no debería haber más, tú sabes, confianza?

—Idiota —dijo al momento de sacudir su ropa ligeramente, recordando que esta se había ensuciado un poco al caer—, claro que hay confianza entre nosotros pero aún así yo respeto a mi esposa —contestó con sequedad.

—Bien, bien—dijo el doctor rápidamente—. Lo siento, es solo que a mi parecer es demasiado respeto para quien es tu esposa. Claro, hay que respetar a nuestras mujeres pero creo que tú tiendes a llevarlo un poco al extremo —explicó el médico con fastidio—. Bueno, qué más da —suspiró.

—Exacto, a ti que más te da cómo llame a mi mujer, Kurosaki —respondió el hombre gafas.

Las miradas de Ichigo y Uryu chocaron entre sí, el ambiente se había puesto un poco denso; ambos daban gracias a Dios que no hubiera nadie en ese momento ahí porque no sabían muy bien si podrían contener las ganas de darle un buen golpe al ser que tenían frente a ellos.

El hombre de mirada marrón estuvo a punto de dar el primer paso pero decidió retroceder y dejar salir un leve suspiro; mala era su suerte, a pesar de tener ganas de darle su merecido a Uryu se contuvo, antes no lo hubiera hecho, pero el haber convivido ya tanto con esa persona había hecho que se ablandara un poco.

—Olvídalo cuatro ojos —habló con cansancio. Con mucha facilidad comenzó a tronar sus hombros—. Y al final no terminaste de decirme cómo se encontraba Inoue; sigues con ese mal hábito Ishida, primero dices una cosa y después te saltas a otra —le dijo en forma de reclamo apuntándolo con el dedo.

— ¡Cuál mal hábito! —grito furioso— ¡Fuiste tú quien me interrumpió, imbécil!

— ¿Enserio? –Ichigo preguntó confundido. Realmente, él no era del tipo de persona que olvidaba haber cambiado el tema, pero era tan divertido exasperar a su antiguo compañero de clases que no podía evitarlo. Ésta era la única manera en la que ambos individuos podía entenderse y tener una "platica" normal, por así decirlo.

—Olvídalo, da igual —contestó realmente cansado—. Es imposible cambiar algo que desde el inicio estaba echado a perder.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó con una pequeña vena en su sien que había ya hecho acto de presencia— ¿Cómo que echado a perder?

—Yo no dije nada —finalizó sin más—. Orihime-san está muy bien —le explicó a su ex-compañero sobre el estado en el que ahora se encontraba su esposa—, por el momento está tratando de no hacer todo el qué hacer de la casa por recomendación del médico.

— ¿Cuántos meses lleva ya de embarazo, Ishida? —preguntó rápidamente.

— ¿Ya estabas al tanto?- hizo otra pregunta.

—No del todo —respondió—. Me llegó la noticia, pero nunca supe cuantos meses tenía ya de embarazo.

—Oh, pues justo hace unos días cumplió el octavo mes —contestó mientras no dejaba de ver al hombre de anaranjada cabellera—. Principalmente por eso ya no quiero que haga todo el qué hacer, ni que mueva cosas pesadas de la casa; pero es terca como una mula, nunca me hace caso —comentó preocupado.

Ichigo no pudo más que asentir, como medico estaba totalmente de acuerdo, Inoue Orihime no debía esforzarse de más en las labores domésticas ahora que tenía que cuidar del ser que comenzaba a crecer dentro de sí. Después de unos cuantos segundos sonrió, era increíble.

—Vaya, pronto será madre; Inoue ha de estar emocionada, después de todo es su primer bebe —comentó Ichigo imaginándose a Inoue con su enorme barriga.

—Yo igual estoy emocionado, jamás pensé que algún día llegaría a ser padre —expresó con los ojos cerrados; momentos después los abrió nuevamente—. Y ¿qué me dices de ti, Kurosaki?

— ¿De mí? —se apuntó— Bueno, no me puedo quejar —respondió calmadamente—; lo único es que ahora tengo que trabajar el doble y aún hacer de Shinigami —explicó con cansancio—. Siempre termino agotado y llego a casa sin ganas de hacer lo que me corresponde en ella.

—Me imagino que Kuchiki-san te pone a hacer todo el trabajo duro —comentó Uryu divertido.

—Sí, podría decirse que sí —respondió Ichigo rascándose un poco la cabeza mientras recordaba todo lo que tenía que hacer tan sólo llegando a casa—. Bueno Ishida, se me hace tarde —comenzó—. Debí haber llegado a casa hace unos cuantos minutos ya.

—De acuerdo Kurosaki —comienza a caminar hacia la dirección a la que originalmente iba—, nos veremos después.

—Sí —respondió. Después de ver como su amigo se perdió entre las obscuras calles de Ciudad Karakura, él también decide comenzar a andar. Ahora se le veía más animado y las ganas de llegar a casa ahora era más notorias.

Faltaba ya poco para llegar al portón de entrada de su casa, una cuadra para ser exactos. Cuando al fin fue capaz de ver su hogar no dudo ni un segundo en comenzar a correr para poder llegar más pronto a ella.

—_Aunque me deje agotado el tener que hacer doble trabajo…—_comenzó a pensar ya estando frente a su casa—_Muy a pesar de que no puedo descansar casi nada llegando del hospital…_

Mientras dichas palabras se paseaban por su mente abrió la reja que lo separaba de la calidez de su hogar y por fin entró. Una vez dentro decidió darles un descanso a sus pies, por lo que decidió despojarse de sus zapatos; en lo que realizaba dicha tarea una figura femenina hizo acto de presencia. Al darse cuenta de su presencia alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

—_Realmente vale la pena… _—fue el pensamiento final de Ichigo al ver a la mujer de baja estatura que se encontraba frente a él sosteniendo en sus brazos a un ser de anaranjada cabellera.

—Bienvenido a casa Ichigo —fue lo que la hermosa mujer dejó salir por sus labios.

Ichigo finalmente terminó su labor, también dejó el maletín que trajo en mano todo el camino de regreso a casa a un lado de sus zapatos. Se acercó a ella y acarició con ternura el rostro de la morena.

—He vuelto, Rukia —dijo en un susurro.

Dejó de momento el cabello de su flamante esposa y extendió levemente sus brazos hacia ella.

—Déjame cargarlo un rato —pidió, por no decir que casi rogó. Hacía bastantes horas que tenía ganas de sostener entre sus brazos al fruto del amor que él y la joven Kuchiki se tenían.

—Claro, solo ten cuidado —respondió ella mientras se acercaba un poco más a su marido para poder pasarle al pequeño bulto que había estado entre sus brazos todo el día.

Ichigo lo recibió con mucho cuidado; ya teniéndolo en sus brazos sintió un enorme alivio, pero a la vez sintió como es que sus energías volvían a la normalidad. Vaya magia la que tenía este pequeño ser para con él, con tan sólo verlo se sentía como nuevo. ¿Esa era la sensación que tenía cada padre al ver a su hijo después de varias horas? Quizás. Tal vez le pasaba sólo a él, ah pero que bien se sentía.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Ichigo? —preguntó Rukia sacando al médico de sus pensamientos de un momento a otro, lo que lo obligó a verla.

—Ah, lo siento Rukia, me tope con Ishida y me entretuvo un poco —respondió rápidamente antes de volver su mirada a su hijo, no quería dejar de mirar a la pequeña criatura de poco cabello anaranjado y tez clara ni un solo segundo.

—Lo supuse—concluyó Rukia—, tú no eres de los que llega tarde a un compromiso; sólo lo haces cuando algo inesperado surge, y puedo ver que no estaba tan equivocada —suspiró—. Pero bueno, después me contaras de qué hablaron —comentó antes de colocarse detrás de su esposo y comenzar a empujarlo hacia la cocina—; anda que tu familia nos está esperando.

—Sí, sí, ya deja de empujarme —dijo aún siendo empujado por Rukia—. Oye, sé caminar Rukia —se quejó una vez más viéndola de reojo.

—Pues para ser así eres demasiado lento, amor —le respondió Rukia al tiempo en que le dedicó una sonrisa que fue sólo para él, una que fue correspondida—. Anda tortuga, camina.

—Que graciosa, enana —le contestó sarcásticamente a su esposa. Ya después de unos segundos Rukia dejó de empujar a Ichigo; ahora, ambos caminaban lado a lado platicándole al otro como había estado su día.

Finalmente llegaron a la cocina, en ella ya se encontraban familiares del Shinigami sustituto en sentados alrededor de la mesa. Al ver al jefe de familia dos mujeres se levantaron al mismo tiempo, se veían molestas.

— ¡Te tardaste mucho Ichigo! —le recriminó una mujer de cabello negro azabache y tez pálida— Parece ser que te has vuelto más irresponsable hermanito —concluyó la mujer de cabello largo.

—Es verdad Ichigo, antes eras un poco más puntual para los compromisos —la otra mujer que allí se encontraba secundó el argumento de su hermana— ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Con quién te estás juntando en ese hospital? —preguntó la muchacha de cabello castaño.

—Cielos, todo porque llego un poco tar-…

— ¡QUÉ IRRESPONSABLE TE HAS VUELTO HIJO MÍO, NECESITAS MÁS LECCIONES POR PARTE DE TU PADRE! —gritó el hombre más viejo de todo el lugar antes de saltar para proporcionarle una patada a su primogénito.

El mayor de los hermanos Kurosaki no tenía planeado dejarse golpear nuevamente por su padre y mucho menos con alguien tan preciado en sus brazos, por lo que sin mucho esfuerzo evitó la patada que su "viejo" estaba a punto de darle. Habiéndose hecho a un lado, dejó que su padre se estrellara contra la pared de una manera un tanto brusca.

— Ay…

—Estás loco si piensas que me dejaré golpear nuevamente papá —le dejó en claro el jefe de esa casa mientras veía como Rukia iba a ayudar a su suegro a levantarse.

—Creo que se pasó con ese salto suegro… —comentó con pena la Shinigami perteneciente a una de las cuatro casas nobles de la sociedad de almas.

— ¿Tú crees? -preguntó con un poco de vergüenza antes de reír— Creo que tienes razón, ya estoy viejo para eso —dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa dónde ya todos se encontraban sentados.

Al final se pudo ver cómo es que la familia comenzaba a convivir como siempre; sí, todo giraba en torno a risas, bromas e insultos por parte de los únicos hombres de la casa. Todos se encontraban muy concentrados en la pequeña reunión mientras que el pequeño heredero de los Kurosaki sólo se concentraba en dormir plácidamente en los protectores brazos de su padre.

**FIN**

* * *

**Suki: **Ok, mi primer one-shot de Bleach y creo que igual puede ser el último, la verdad no sé. Espero que les haya gustado. Este fic ha tenido varias re-ediciones, sé que aún no está perfecto pero para mí por lo menos está mucho mejor que en ocasiones anteriores. Espero que no sean muy rudos conmigo. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
